To Take The Risk
by luvsbitca
Summary: Stiles and Derek just started as a bit of fun and that was all Derek wanted…or was it? One-shot, unrelated to anything else.


**Title –** To Take The Risk  
**Author –** Moonbeam  
**Rating –** PG-13/R I'm not sure mentions of sex but not overly graphic.  
**Word Count – **3592  
**Summary –** Stiles and Derek just started as a bit of fun and that was all Derek wanted…or was it? One-shot, unrelated to anything else.  
**Disclaimer –** If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
**Author's Notes –** I read a thing somewhere where they said Derek and Stiles was never going to be very affectionate with each other and this was born. I have written 3K+ of this and am still slogging my way through my essay. Procrastination thy name is…  
It's due tomorrow so send me speedy thoughts.

**To Take The Risk  
**by Moonbeam

_"The question, love, is whether you want me enough to take the risk." – Lisa Kleypas_

It started off as sex.

Stiles was home for a week from university and Derek was there like normal and it just kind of happened. Stiles didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend so he didn't think about it too much just enjoyed himself and the pleasure on offer. They met up a couple of times over the week and if Stiles had to hide the hickeys and found finger shaped bruises around his hips it wasn't a big deal though his dad had looked at him strangely for the clothing choices. Stiles sent him a message telling him he was off and heard nothing back so he filed it under 'bit of fun' and went back to his life at USC.

Instead of going straight home at the end of semester he drove down to see Lydia and camped out on the other side of her bed for a couple of days. One night after too much tequila when he couldn't work out how to undo his own shoes he'd told her all about it. She'd laughed and pressed him for details. The fact they had dated in high school, the fact she'd been his first and they'd broken up to go their own ways had not ended their friendship. She cackled at him as he recounted the second time when he'd fallen off the bed trying to complete a 'sexy move' and they'd just moved things down to the floor.

Lydia asked the question Stiles hadn't known how to answer. Would he and Derek hook up again when he went home for the summer?

His dad had organised a job for him with Mrs Laurence at the bakery who had always liked Stiles so he needed to be back by the end of next week. He was going to be home all summer until he went back up for the next year. If he and Derek wanted to start something then he wouldn't say no but he'd accepted there was probably nothing to it. From what he'd been able to drag out of Scott without telling him that Stiles and Derek had been having sex, which was more than Scott would ever want to know about either of them, Derek did not date. Stiles was at university so he dated, he dated quite extensively in fact. He'd been surprised when he'd arrived that the fact he was invisible in high school for the most part did not carry on when he moved on. The first week there he'd been dragged to a party by his roommate who spent more time hungover than he did drunk and Stiles had a girl balanced on his knee by the end of the night. His third week of classes a guy in one of his ectures had asked him to go for a coffee, Stiles figured he'd give it a go and they'd dated casually for a while. Stiles was happy dating casually; even though he and Lydia had ended well he didn't particularly enjoy the idea of breaking up with someone he cared for that deeply again. He figured there was plenty of time for actually dating when he finished university but for now he was just going to keep enjoying himself.

At the end of the week at Lydia's they packed up all her things and stuffed what he could in the small amount of space left around his own belongings before they both set off home. Scott was waiting for Stiles when he got there and they left almost immediately for some party that Scott knew about the next town over. Stiles' dad was working the night shift so they stopped at the station so he could see his son whole and hearty before Scott dragged him to some wild party.

Stiles wasn't expecting to see Jackson or Derek at the party but they were both there. Jackson was dancing with two short girls wearing barely anything and Derek was holding up one of the walls; leather jacket on regardless of the weather and a dark expression. The expression on his face wasn't enough to keep the girls at bay though and while Stiles and Scott made their way into the room Stiles saw at least three girls go up and speak to him while more made eyes at him like they were in a regency novel. Derek ignored the ones who didn't come to him directly and made short work of sending the rest away.

Scott made his way towards Derek saying hello before walking away. Stiles nodded his hello and accepted the cup of beer Derek was nursing but not drinking. They stood next to one another in silence for a few minutes before Danny appeared before them. He threw an arm over Stiles' shoulder and told him they had to go and watch some idiot trying to breakdance outside. Stiles moved through the party stopping to talk to some people from high school since apparently the party's sole purpose was to allow the kids from both Beacon Hills and here in Ash Valley to catch up with people from high school while they were all home for the holidays. Stiles saw Derek on and off throughout the night, always alone and staring out over the party, but it wasn't until later that he saw him closely again. Derek appeared at his side suddenly his hand cupping Stiles' elbow. Stiles looked up at him and nodded without even hearing the question.

Derek drove him back to Beacon Hills. Stiles sent Scott a text message on the drive he wasn't likely to get until he came out of some dark corner and the wiles of whatever female was keeping him company. When they got to Derek's house neither of them said much of anything as they walked up the stairs and into Derek's room. The large windows let in light from the half full moon and illuminated them both as they stripped off their clothes and tumbled into bed together. Stiles left in the early hours of the morning to get home so he could have breakfast with his dad before they both slept the day away.

Two nights later there was a knock on his window taking him back suddenly to high school but the werewolf wasn't here for information or idle threats he came inside and pressed Stiles into his wall sealing his mouth over Stiles' and devouring him against the cold paint before they sunk into bed and Stiles had his turn. It became something of a thing, Derek would seek him out and they'd have very athletic sex, occasionally a few times a night before one or the other of them would leave. They talked, a very little and never about what they were doing. They made no promises and Stiles had no expectations, he assumed he was here and easy and Derek was gorgeous, had always been gorgeous, so there was nothing that gave him pause.

It wasn't until about a month after they'd started up over the summer that Stiles felt that old familiar itch that would normally have ended with his hand down his pants and a mess to clean up but he jumped in the shower and drove out to Derek's instead. He spotted Jackson's car in the driveway and was sitting in his seat thinking about turning around when suddenly the front door opened, Jackson rushed out and Derek appeared at the door. He didn't look at Stiles just watched Jackson get in his car and leave before turning away from the door and walking inside. He didn't close the door behind him. Stiles assumed that was about the level of invitation he'd get so he turned the car off and went inside. As soon as the door behind him was closed Derek stepped out of the shadows and crowded him back against the wood demanding to know in a low voice why Stiles was here. Stiles answered by stretching up to press his lips to Derek's in a kiss.

Derek pulled him up the stairs and stripped him off slowly. Everything they did after they'd fallen into bed was slower and sweeter. Derek laughing at him as Stiles' hands ghosted down his side before gripping his hip tightly. Everything felt different in the bright sunlight coming in through the windows but Stiles found himself wanting more the slower things went until he twisted, pressed Derek into the bed and took control. When Stiles woke up Derek was gone so he pulled himself out of bed and took advantage of Derek's shower before dressing and leaving. He didn't see Derek downstairs but as he was driving away he saw a blur running through the trees which he assumed was Derek…though honestly he had no idea how Derek had enough energy for a run after their earlier exercise.

Over the next few weeks they saw each other more than they had up until then. Occasionally they would chat as they lay in bed, Derek asked him about university and they talked about what Derek was doing in town and sometimes they talked about utter nonsense.

Then Derek left a message on Stiles' phone saying he needed to leave town for a couple of days.

A few days later Stiles met Jane, a friend of Danny's from university who came to stay with him for a couple of weeks. Danny brought her to the weekly breakfast the pack had and Scott dragged Stiles along since Derek wasn't there to make comments about him not being a pack member. Derek never actually told him to leave but he would have a look in his face whenever Stiles came along anyway. Jane was smart and it only took Stiles a little while to work out she was flirting with him. Stiles thought about Derek but they had never discussed anything. They didn't make plans to see one another just did so when it was convenient to both of them though it surprised Stiles that it hadn't been inconvenient for Derek yet this summer. Nothing they had done made the thing between them anything more than friends having a bit of fun. As a result he didn't feel bad flirting back, didn't say no when she asked if he'd like to see a movie the next night while Danny was busy. He did have to remind Jackson to watch his legs when the werewolf accidently kicked him in the shin as he was moving.

They went out to the movie and continued on to dinner laughing with one another over plates of fried rice and Mongolian beef before Stiles walked her home. Stiles was right in the middle of his quite funny, if the way Jane was laughing was any indication, anecdote about the first time he'd met Scott when he felt like someone was watching him. They were walking next to the park and Stiles would probably have completely ignored the feeling once upon a time, now, knowing what he knew, he looked around while telling the story trying to work out where the feeling was coming from. Jane stopped next to him and tugged him around until he was focussed on her. She asked what was wrong and since Stiles had not been able to work out where the feeling had come from he shrugged and told her he thought he'd heard something before he tugged on her hand and they continued walking. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't pull hers away.

Stiles intended to kiss her when he dropped her off but as they turned down Danny's street he could see Jackson and Danny in the driveway chatting. Jackson was resting on his car's door obviously about to leave but regardless their presence ensured that when Stiles and Jane arrived Stiles had no option but to say goodnight to Jane and accept the life home from Jackson. The atmosphere on the drive home was cold, Jackson overly focussed on driving but Stiles had grown used to his general mood swings too much to worry about it. He did have to wonder at the way Jackson informed him Derek was back in town, as though he was warning him. When Stiles was inside sitting next to his dad he worked it out, Jackson thought there was more to what was going on between Derek and Stiles than just sex. Stiles would need to say something to him because Derek sure as hell wouldn't volunteer any information.

Stiles went out with Jane again a couple of days later and just as they drove into the bowling alley car park a familiar car parked next to them. Jackson and Scott climbed out accompanied by a couple of girls Stiles didn't recognise. The surprise on Scott's face was genuine as Jane said hello and invited them to all play a game together. When they made it inside Lydia was happily getting herself some shoes while Derek glared at her and grunted his shoe size to the teenager behind the counter. Stiles wanted to think it was a set up but Lydia knew there was nothing more between he and Derek than sex so she wouldn't have become involved. They joined him as well and after a quick call to Danny who agreed to come and meet them they all settled down into a couple of lanes beside one another. Stiles hadn't seen Derek since before he'd gone away but Derek gave his typical monosyllabic answer to Stiles' greeting so he assumed everything was still fine with them.

After lunch when everyone headed out Jane asked him if he'd like to get some cake so he walked her away from everyone else and down to the bakery where he was working. They sat down on one of the outside tables and ate their cake. Jane apologised, said she shouldn't have been leading him on and Stiles confused asked what she was talking about. She told him about the guy she'd been in love with in high school, they'd dated for a couple of years, decided to go to the same university. It was all lovely and she was happy and then he'd hit the campus and everything changed. He dumped her after he'd cheated on her with half a sorority and she hadn't seen it coming. She thought she was over him but when everyone was at the bowling alley she was relieved. Stiles was a little disappointed but they would only have ever had a week before she went back home and to a university on the other side of the state to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Besides she'd said when he told her they could still hang out right, she didn't want to get in the way of whatever was happening between him and the grumpy one. Stiles hadn't been able to stop laughing at the fairly accurate description of Derek and he told her it wasn't much of anything.

Stiles and Jane hung out a few more times over the week but just as friends and the night after bowling Stiles went back to Derek's. Derek let him in and went upstairs without saying anything. Stiles shrugged and followed him up the stairs. When he reached the bedroom Derek had his back to Stiles and was pulling his shirt over his head. Stiles asked if Derek wanted him to go but Derek shook his head and pushed Stiles down on the bed. Derek was silent as he took Stiles' clothes off slapping his hands out of the way as Stiles tried to help. Derek bit and licked his way around Stiles' body marking him as he pushed Stiles to the edge and pulled him back more times than he could count until finally he wrapped his mouth around Stiles and sucked until the human came. Then Derek sunk into Stiles' body and pushed him to his second orgasm. Derek was gone from the bed before Stiles was able to catch his breath. Stiles tried the bathroom door but found it locked so he used his underwear to wipe the come from his body before he pulled his clothes back on and went home to wash the rest off.

The next night Derek came to Stiles' house in the middle of the night. Stiles' dad was home so he pulled Derek in through the window and told him to be quiet. Derek shrugged so Stiles pushed him down on the bed and did everything he had thought about while whispering all the other things he could be doing into the skin of Derek's neck. Derek bit down hard on Stiles' shoulder when he came to muffle the grunt he apparently couldn't hold in. Stiles couldn't stop himself from giggling as he tried to hear whether his father had been woken by the noise. Derek flipped him over and rode Stiles into his orgasm bending down to kiss him before Stiles came inside of him. Stiles told Derek off but after he'd cleaned up and thrown away the condom Derek was still sprawled in his bed so Stiles shrugged and slipped into the space left around Derek's body. Derek was gone when Stiles woke up.

Jackson cornered him one day the week he was heading back to university. He came by Stiles' house and walked inside before Stiles had the chance to invite him in. Jackson paced around the kitchen before turning on Stiles and telling him he was an idiot for leading Derek on like this. Stiles couldn't work out what on earth Jackson was talking about; Derek had started everything between them. He told Jackson as much. Jackson looked at him like he wasn't very bright and asked what Stiles was planning to do when he went back to school. Stiles shrugged and told him that he expected it to be just like last time when he didn't hear from Derek at all when he was at university.

"Jackson, there is nothing more to what we have been doing that sex. I thought you of all people would have understood that. Derek has made it quite clear that there is nothing more to it than that."

Jackson didn't say anymore just rolled his eyes at Stiles and left Stiles' house.

When Stiles made it back upstairs Derek was sitting on his bed, he raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles wondered if Derek had been eavesdropping but figured it didn't much matter one way or the other because he'd saved Derek from actually having to tell his beta what was going on with Stiles. Stiles kicked the door closed behind him and was in nothing but his boxers by the time he'd made it to the bed. Stiles asked Derek if he had overheard when they were done and panting next to one another. Derek stood up and pulled his clothes back on telling Stiles he had heard perfectly before he disappeared out the window.

Derek didn't come back to Stiles before he had to leave but Stiles was too busy catching up with everyone one last time to worry about it. He wasn't going to see him again until he came back to town anyway.

When he and Lydia were saying goodbye she asked him what he would do if Derek wanted more, Stiles didn't say anything since she had known all those years ago that Stiles had had a crush on Derek. Eventually he shrugged at her and reminded her that this was Derek they were talking about he was the ultimate lone wolf. She laughed, tugged on his ear and hugged him close before she left him with a kiss.

Three weeks into his new semester he came home one afternoon to find Derek sitting on the floor next to his door. The girl who lived down the hall was staring at him and Stiles waved at her as he opened his door and ushered Derek inside. He hadn't expected to see Derek until he went home again but he would never turn him away. He had found he missed Derek in the time since he'd last saw him, more than he had expected to.

"Maybe I want this to be more than just sex," Derek said quietly hours later when they were naked and Stiles was almost asleep.

Stiles moved and pulled Derek into a kiss. He knew he wasn't likely to get more than that from Derek at this stage. He might never get more than that from him but he could work with the knowledge that Derek wanted more. The next day Stiles showed Derek around the campus and town before he left. Derek said nothing more about the night before but as Derek was driving away Stiles told him he'd come back to Beacon Hills in a couple of weeks.

"We can hang out, try the whole more than sex thing."

Derek was sitting in his car before he answered. "I don't like to share."

Stiles shrugged. "Never asked you to."

Derek nodded and left with a bruising kiss.

Stiles went back to his room knowing that this might all end badly and the fact Derek was constitutionally incapable of sharing what he wanted or needed would drive Stiles crazy but for now he was just happy that maybe they could both get what they wanted.

**The End**


End file.
